Mad Heroes and Bad Heroes
by Shay-Nia
Summary: Percy has a burning question for Annabeth . What happens if Annabeth gets kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story and I am mad! So complicated. I'm going to try this one more time.**

**Percy POV **

Percy loved his wonderful, smart, funny, beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. He loved spending time with her, and making her laugh. He hated to see her cry or in pain. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and comfort her when she's blue or hurt.

Percy had a life changing question burning his heart and he knew just how and where to ask it. He left cabin three and looked for Annabeth. He found her gazing by the canoe lake. He couldn't help but admire the way the sunset made her hair look golden.

"You're starring, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She smiled then patted the ground next to her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Something on your mind, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Percy replied. " I was wondering if you wanting to go on a date Friday night?"

"Yeah I would love to."

"We'll go at 8:00."

"Can't wait. Love you Seaweed Brain.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." Percy gave her a good night hug and kiss then went back to his cabin.

Friday finally came and Percy was dressed loosely in a black dress shirt, an open grey vest, hot pink tie, and black jeans. Tonight was an important night and had to be perfect. After a while of trying to tame his hair, he gave up and went to the Athena cabin. When he got there, Annabeth was waiting for him. She was dressed in a grey dress that swept the floor as she walked, her owl earrings shined from under her curly honey blonde hair that rested light on her shoulders.

"You're looking as beautiful as ever, Wise Girl," Percy said, talking her hand and together they walked into the city, then haled a cab.

Soon the cab pulled up in front of the Empire State Building. They went up to the very one hundred second floor. They sat down at their reserved table and talked about their families.

Percy knelt on one knee in front of Annabeth with a small red velvet box in his hand…

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review, but please no cuss words. Thank you!**

** Asta la Pasta!**

** Rainbow Pickles**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm glad to know that I have fans. Thank you! Thank you time a million. This fic is based off my little sister's dream she told me about and I fell in love with it. Any way, chapter two! Enjoy!_**

**_Percy POV_**

Percy was kneeling in front of Annabeth when a helicopter flew over the building dropping off two bulky figures. He became really confused at what he saw: Captain America and Thor were looking around for someone.( There was only a few other people there). Percy slipped the velvet box into his pocket and pulled out Ripetide. Captain America saw this move and threw his shield at him. Percy dropped to his knees after the shield hit his stomach.

"Percy!" Annabeth screened. She tried to run to him, but Thor grabbed her by the waist.

"No you don't. You're coming with be Blondie,"Thor said and pulled her to the helicopter.

Percy put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Almost immediately, his pagasus, Black Jack, came.

_Hey Boss. What's up? _Black Jack said.

_Annabeth has been kidnapped. We need to save her. And stop calling me Boss! _Percy replied

_What ever you say, Boss. Hop on._ Percy rolled his eyes as he got onto the winged horse's back. They lifted into the air and followed the helicopter. Percy was determined to get his girlfriend back, even of it killed him.

**_So should Percy die? Please comment. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Hope you enjoyed! _**

**_ Asta la Pasta!_**

**_Rainbow Pickles _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was too busy selling chocolate covered strawberries for a fundraiser. Anyway thanks for review. By the way, ima steal your chocolate, you didn't waste my time. I loved your reviews, really I sit and WAIT for them. Chapter Three,Enjoy!**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

Annabeth didn't like being grabbed the way she was. Now she was furious, she had been taken from her date and she was taking, a rather uncomfortable, ride in a helicopter to who knows where. Annabeth thought about Percy. He must be angry as she was. She hoped that he was coming to save her.

_**Percy POV **_

Percy followed the helicopter on Black Jack. He saw it land in Central Park, so he did the same. He followed as the ex-heroes went through a secret passage hidden in a tree. As he descended deeper under ground, he uncapped Ripetide. The narrow staircase finally came to an end in a dim-lit room. Annabeth was tied to a chair in the center of the room, glaring at the ex-heroes in front of her.

"Why do you need me anyways?" Annabeth demanded.

Because you, daughter of Athena, are going to plan our domination over the world," Thor answered.

"Not if I have a say in this." They turned to the new voice behind them. Captain America charged at him, a crappy sword that was laying around on hand. Percy sliced with Ripetide, decapitating his head neatly. The headless body dropped to the floor. And that was the end of Captain America.

**_I don't know why but I really like the word Decapitated. Isn't that weird? Hoped you enjoyed. I'll try to have the last chapter tomorrow, but i have no promises because of Mother's day. Please review!_**

**_ Asta la Pasta!_**

**_~ Rainbow Pickles_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy Mother's Day! Hope you love your mothers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth watched as Captain America's life- and head-less body dropped to the floor. Percy was angry. Both of them turned to Thor, who had dropped his hammer and made a visible mess in his pants. Thor tried to run to the stairs, but missed and ran into the wall.

"Annabeth," Percy said taking her hand. "Before any more 'exciting things' happen…" He got down on one knee pulling out the red velvet box from his pocket. "Wise Girl. I want you to know that I love you, and I have since we met when we were twelve. I can't stand not being with you." He took a deep breath.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Percy! Yes!" Annabeth said. Percy stood and hugged her.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl." Percy kissed her, then said," Let's go tell everyone at camp!"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Yet you love me any way." They rode back to camp on Black Jack and showed off Annabeth's ring.

_**I love Percy! I mean who doesn't? What Who should I write about next; sooo many you know? Thank you for your reviews! Happy Mother's Day! **_

_**Asta la Pasta!**_

_**~Rainbow Pickles**_


End file.
